


Истории.

by Jack_H



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Bullying, Dark, Gen, Psychological Trauma, Psychology, Smoking, Suicidal Thoughts, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_H/pseuds/Jack_H
Summary: — Я хочу рассказать вам одну историю...
Kudos: 1





	Истории.

Он неторопливо вошел в аудиторию, держа руки за спиной, скрепив ладони замком. В кабинете было тихо, лишь тихое дыхание студентов и шум автомобилей, слышимых даже сквозь двойное стекло.

Встав напротив доски, он развернулся, медленно оглядывая класс. Студенты молчали, потупив взгляд, стараясь не смотреть на вошедшего.

Повернув голову к учительнице, парень легко кивнул, на что она быстрым шагом вышла из кабинета, стуча каблуками по кафельному полу.

Дождавшись, пока стук не утихнет, вошедший взял одиноко стоящий стул, придвинутый к учительскому столу. Развернув его спинкой к студентам, он тихо сел, опираясь рукой на металлический каркас стула, что огибал треснувшую деревянную панель, исполняющую роль спинки. Подперев подбородок руками, парень внимательно смотрел на присутствующих, что молча сидели, так и не поднимая на него взгляд.

— Доброе утро, уважаемые студенты, — негромко, но слышимо начал вошедший, несколько резко прерывая тишину. — Меня зовут Джон Стюарт, и я штатный психолог в этом заведении.

Несколько голов таки поднялись — кто-то со страхом, кто-то с интересом смотрел на заговорившего.

— Меня вызвали из-за инцидента, что произошёл сегодня в вашей группе, — парень выпрямил спину, окидывая взглядом аудиторию. — Вы сейчас думаете, что я пришёл сюда читать вам нотации и лекции, не так ли?

Один из студентов, что лежал лицом на парте, поднялся, с испугом глядя на чужого ему человека.

— А для чего ещё нужны эти ваши психологи! — выкрикнул он, стараясь выдать свой испуг за возмущение.

— Нет, парень, — Джон мягко улыбнулся, пробегаясь пальцами по окрашенному в красный металлу, — Я пришёл рассказать историю.

Аккуратно хрустнув шеей, разминая затекшие суставы, он вернулся в вертикальное положение, зависнув взглядом на одной точке на полу.

— История начинается в третьем классе, — тихим, мягким голосом начал парень, пробуждая воспоминания в своей голове. — Этот человек только перешёл в новую школу, и поначалу все было превосходно. Класс принял его, первые несколько дней хорошо обходился, и все было просто замечательно. Но потом, неизвестно из-за чего — не понравилось, что он был начитанным и сравнительно умным для своих лет, или он просто был чужим в этом коллективе, неизвестной переменной — его начали унижать. Гнобить. Бить, всячески оскорблять, делать из него нелюдя. Он буквально перестал быть человеком в этом заведении — учителя, даже его классная руководительница, зная об этом, ничего не делала, закрывала глаза. Родителям он рассказать не мог, боясь их реакции. И, если бы не переход в пятом классе в другое заведение, этот мальчик покончил бы с собой.

Джон замолчал, обдумывая сказанное и вспоминая дальнейшую историю. В кабинете же снова повисла тишина, не разрываемая даже дыханием — студенты сидели максимально осторожно, стараясь не пропустить ни слова из рассказываемого.

— Пятый класс, — рассказчик поднял голову, говоря чуть громче. — Новый коллектив. Новая школа. Новые знакомства. Благодаря тому, что все люди были друг с другом не знакомы, не было каких-то устоявшихся отношений, и знакомства были проще. Все были друг за друга горой, если кто-то сторонний пытался на них лезть. Но с доверием уже были проблемы — у нашего героя все было не так-то просто. Ему лучше было сидеть в стороне, читая или играя, нежели чем быть в центре событий — он боялся, что его снова сделают предметом унижений.

Знаете, как это бывает в дружном коллективе? Когда кто-то прикалывается как бы в шутку, но все переходит в нечто большее? Такое встретило и этого человека. Это буквально доводило его до слез и срывов, но, слава богам, подобное было нечасто.

Джон прервался, прокашливаясь. Его красные напряжённые глаза, имеющие лопнувшие сосуды из-за перенапряжения и недостаточного сна, изучали бывших перед ним персон. Все, как один — несколько бледные из-за усталости и постоянно урезанных часов сна лица, которые, как ни странно, с интересом смотрели на него, желая продолжения и окончания истории.

— Десятый и одиннадцатый классы. Снова новая школа. Снова новый коллектив. Снова не удаётся влиться во внутреннюю тусовку. Но теперь парень воспринимает себя изгоем. Он не может — или не хочет — вливаться в этот коллектив, прерывать существующую идиллию. Он не может в очередной раз раскрыть свою душу и получить в неё нож. Ему страшно, неуютно, некомфортно, и некому об этом рассказать. Начавшийся кратковременный, но существенный алкоголизм. Несколько попыток самоубийства. Длительная депрессия. Экзамены. Незнакомые ему люди, что хотят от него что-то получить — все слишком давит. Я, честно, удивляюсь, как он смог все это пережить.

Студенты с тихим ужасом в глазах смотрели на Джона. Кто-то узнавал в этом человеке себя, кто-то знакомого, кому-то просто было страшно слышать подобное.

— Но он пережил. Пошёл в колледж. Опять — снова — в новый коллектив. Здесь было проще, практически все являлись взрослыми людьми, и с ними все же было проще построить взаимоотношения. У этого парня получилось немного раскрыться, найти новых знакомых — здесь всем было все равно, сколько раз он резался, сколько раз пил, сколько у него было психических заболеваний — его окружение смотрело на его душу. На его личность. На то, что он из себя представлял как человек, а не как оболочка. И он постепенно начал вливаться. Заводить знакомства. Приходить в себя. Ему помогла, как ни странно, дружба. Без подвохов, без издевок, без подстав. Честные открытые взаимоотношения.

Поэтому, знаете что? Не оставляйте тех, кто в одиночестве, таковыми. Предложите им поговорить. Погулять. Помогите раскрыться. Они не скучные и неинтересные — у них много историй. Им просто некому их рассказать.

Аккуратно встав, он тихо поставил стул на его место, осторожно придвинув к столу. Коротко кивнув молчащим, обдумывающим услышанное студентам, парень направился к выходу. Он практически перешагнул порог, как одна студентка его окликнула.

— Мистер Стюарт!

Он обернулся на девушку, коротко приподняв бровь.

— Чья это история?

— Моя.

Джон вышел из кабинета, поправляя на запястье съехавшие часы. Это была его история. И она продолжалась.


End file.
